According to the prior art, several wireless network architectures are known. Some of them are based on a centralised architecture. Hence, the Wi-fi system (based on the IEEE 802.11a standard) has a non-centralised architecture with a contention channel access. Such an architecture does not enable Quality of Service (or QoS) to be managed effectively enough for some applications. The Wimax system (based on the IEEE 802.16 standard) has a centralised architecture that allows a more suitable quality of service to be implemented for some applications.
Nevertheless, the techniques implemented in the Wimax networks do not enable a quality of service to be guaranteed for all the applications, for example for video type communications, data being transmitted by wireless cameras moving around in noisy radio-frequency environments, subject to interference or disturbed by obstacles creating signal losses or echoes. Hence, a communication with a wireless station can be cut off suddenly (for example, when the mobile station is moving around).